The Radiant Hero and the Gentle Heart
by Shipping Rates Apply
Summary: He didn't mind that he was going to be watching over her for a few years. She didn't mind that he was going to take her up long hikes almost every day. They both didn't mind the strange thing that was happening between them—it wasn't bad, but it was definitely new.


.

* * *

><p>"Puts on a Pedestal"<p>

Just like his great-great-great grandfather before him, it was only natural to regroup at home and rest after a big battle. At first, it wasn't really a problem returning to the Garden of Giants, even though he didn't expect to return to the island anytime soon. His daily routine never changed after Grima was vanquished and Mark managed to return from wherever he was at. It was just three simple precepts that he consistently lived by: eat meat for all meals, train the entire day, and meditate by the lake.

But for the past few days, it was a little bit strange. Something was going on and he could not put his finger on it. Things were changing slightly. His training days were getting little bit shorter and he definitely felt out of key with his chi.

It was certainly odd, seeing that everything was turning out nicely. Hell, he held a bit of pride knowing that he might just be getting closer to doing a better job than the "Radiant Hero" himself! He already had "saving the world from an all-mighty being" and "leader of a well-known mercenary group" in his résumé, what else could be done to top his renowned ancestor? Now with Say'ri reaping the benefits of an incredible liberation campaign and with the full might of Chon'sin's Imperial Treasury behind her, work never became a problem for him as the likes of opportunistic, power hungry nobles suddenly ran amuck in her country.

He might as well earn good pay, right?

Sure, there was work every day and everyone in the troop made enough gold to send to their families and sustain themselves. Looking at the paperwork of last week's campaign in Lesser Sofia, he had to re-read the invoice four times to see how much they made in just _one_ day of doing _one_ job.

But in the end, Priam shrugged; he was never really one for gold anyway. He was an incredibly simple man—taking enough gold to pay for the next shipment of food and supplies from Valmese merchants and equally allocating all of their earnings to every mercenary he led—and not a single coin would ever line his pockets.

Maybe this frugality was the sign of old age? After a short pause, he scoffed. If his grandfather could fight until he was in his nineties, he could definitely last just as long! Then again, maybe looking at paper work was not the proper way to remedy the problems he was currently facing.

"P…Priam?" Emmeryn said as she entered through the creaky door. Things too were different for the beautiful Exalt. Gone was her ornate crown and instead replaced with a wreath of daisies made by the local children. So too was the robe that signified her as the highest authority in Ylisse, instead opting for a simple dress that was white as a blank slate of canvas. "How…are we doing…so far?"

Priam immediately stood up and led her to a bench. "Are you sure you should be getting up? You were hit pretty badly by that cold a few days ago. Think you can handle today?"

"I…am fine. I'm…more…worried about…you" She said, politely refusing to sit down with a healthy smile. Yet she grimaced after each word, still suffering from the fall that took her ability to speak and her health. At least at this time there was a little bit of hope, seeing that she managed to remember her two siblings months ago. It was a truly defining moment for the former Exalt and he was proud of the progress she made, watching over her as her appointed guardian.

"Ah, don't worry about me." He laughed. "We're doing a lot better now since we have some income for the lads. Which means, no more bear meat for you, Lady Emmeryn."

Emmeryn blushed. "P…please, it's…just…Emmeryn."

Priam took note and gave the woman a pat on the head, despite knowing the action was a little bit inappropriate for someone of her stature. It truly baffled him sometimes that this woman of such influence and admiration could act human sometimes. From the very beginning, he knew about how she singlehandedly won the hearts of her enemies and he held her in high esteem for such an incredible task. Emmeryn was a beacon of hope and peace yet she was no goddess. She blushes, she grows furious, and laughs. Sometimes she despairs about her state yet she never lets it hinder her.

"Hmm, you sound healthy enough. Alright, Emmeryn." He began. She looked at him as he placed all his paperwork for the day to the side and took Ragnell with him. "Do you want to go somewhere today? Nature does do wonders to your well-being."

"I want…to go to…the lake!" She said excitedly and though Priam mouthed another "Again", he couldn't help but comply.

The former Exalt blended in with the ruins near the lake, her figure fading into the marble floor and its standing walls. Meanwhile, Priam felt the summer sun beaming down on them. It was blisteringly hot for the summer yet a cool breeze from the lake counteracted it, making it a a tiny bit more bearable. Emmeryn did not feel hindered by the heat yet Priam felt like he was working up a sweat.

And honestly, he couldn't help look down to her chest as the summer dress emphasized her bosom a little more than usual. He was human after all and it was a natural thing to do, but he still made a mental note to destroy his body one of those days as punishment. Her brother would definitely succeed in killing him if he knew what went on in his head. Even if he could beat him in singles combat.

He chuckled loudly at that thought to the point Emmeryn overheard and looked at him with a curious expression. Thankfully, he kept his cool and told her not to worry about it. Although his heart was beating a little faster than usual; hopefully she did not notice him looking down.

* * *

><p>Seeing that they had arrived at their destination, he began to unbuckle the armor that he rarely took off and set it by his side. Emmeryn looked on as she observed the man that guarded her for a year display his incredible physique. He sat down and held Ragnell's hilt close to his chest and its broad blade towered over his already imposing figure. Priam began to tune out the wind brushing up every leaf and twig, every chirping bird and echoing cicada. Yet he could not block out the sound of fabric shuffling and the dull thumping of feet on soil.<p>

"You're not swimming, you know that, right?" He said jokingly, yet seeing her puff her cheeks like a child absolutely baffled him. "Wait, you're serious?!"

After a bit of convincing that swimming after a cold was _never_ a good idea and a lecture about cramping, Emmeryn simply asked to take off her sandals and dip her feet into the cool lake water. In his honest belief at that time, he felt more like a parent to her when it came to matters like these. Telling her when to do things and not to do things, even though he _feared_ her magical capabilities. A woman that uses Forseti _without_ _the bloody book_ as a way to express her anger was not a woman to be messed around to begin with.

"Alright." He said nonchalantly and resumed his meditation after hearing her sit down and the gentle splashing of water, toyed by her toes. Soon, he was able to tone her out completely. Hopefully silence would finally give him time to think why something was changing.

Slowly did he become in tune with the breathing he knows so well. A short inhale followed by two quick bursts of air, his lungs became the metronome of his entire body. Not his heart, not the melodic tick that he created in his mind. It was the air he breathed that kept him in the melody of stillness. His heart began to beat with the rhythm of his diaphragm expanding and contracting. His shoulders began to grow accustomed to Ragnell's weight and his grip was tight enough to keep it steady, yet weak enough that he would not strain his forearms. And he was at was absolute peace.

At least until she began humming.

It broke his concentration sure and was he frustrated the first few times it happened. But that time around, he did expect it to happen. And in fact, he kind of liked it. There was just something about this woman that only annoyed him at worst; he neither felt angry, spiteful, or any of that sort at her.

"Priam…?" She looked at him, an obvious frown running the usually gentle and radiant smile she always had. "Am I…a bother?"

Looking back, being appointed as her legal guardian by Chrom was a bit over the top in his opinion, yet he didn't mind since he let her do her own thing. She visited the children of the nearby town and took care of them. When some of her memories returned, she began telling them stories and the children would do the same. She even helped his mercenary troop on occasion by either healing their injuries or talking to them. And slowly, his brow furrowed and his grip on Ragnell grew tighter. He opened his eyes but kept Ragnell in position. He smiled at her and said:

"Not at all, Emmeryn. Rest and relax here—feel the fresh air fill your lungs!" He did isolate himself to become the strongest warrior through all the realms and Outrealms, and he was close to achieving it. Yet he would never achieve the strength that she had: a will and love so strong enough to forgive the very man that tried to kill her and created her despair for years. Even with this, she was able to spread joy to those around her.

"Are...you sure?" And then it hit him. Emmeryn? Was she the cause of this change around him? Really?

"Yes. And you'll need it since I'm going to take you up the mountains again once you're a hundred percent." And with his tough, yet plain words, her smile permeated once more.

"Alright…!" She said excitedly. She quickly stood up and began wading on the muddy shores of the lake, dirtying the ends of her dress.

As Priam closed his eyes and tried to return to his meditation, he found out that there was something that he really cared for other than the intense importance of breathing and controlling one's chi. For a little bit, he opened his right eye just barely, breaking the concentration he worked so hard for one last time. Looking at such a beautiful woman wading on the edge of the lake reminded him that this was the answer. Or at least part of it. He finally knew that they were not equals, though she was a commoner like him. He aspired to be the man that saved a continent with a radiant blade, while she radiated much more than the sun that beamed down his back and reflected off her dress.

He knew that in due time, legends would eventually speak of her as a goddess of peace, and Priam would be the first one to agree on that. Even though she often grew mad at him for talking a little too much for his own good.

But at least it was a lot clearer now that it was a few moments ago. From there, his consciousness gave way to the natural rhythm of his breathing again. One last thought escaped his mind before inner peace and stillness took over:

_Love is definitely strange._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yeah! I know! I'm not dead! I'm actually fine, nestled here in my nice apartment and making sure I stay healthy enough for my kid. Working, doing the actual things I promised you guys a couple of months back. Uh-huh. Yep.

FYI for the new guys: Mark = Robin because it's an extension of Together Forever, my longhaul story.

Anyway, this just a little surprise work. I was messing around with my Hubba Tester and it linked up Priam and Emmeryn. It was like an improvised writing prompt and I had to do it. I suggest you writers do it too, make a random Hubba Tester pairing and write about it! It's pretty fun.

There's one more chapter here and you'll figure out what's going to happen next.

Stay tuned!  
>SRA<p> 


End file.
